Chain
by ScarletMissCharlotte
Summary: Fate is the endless chain of causation, whereby things are; the reason or formula by which the world goes on. - Citium Zeno
1. Prologue

**Hello,**

**Firstly, sorry if I'm confusing you all, I've had a name change, cocktail names... what am I like. I fancied a change, and this is another one of my favourite drinks. **

**A/N - This story, came out of the blue really, and started with the ending, which is all typed up and done, and I have worked backwards with it, I am a bit crazy like that.**

**A/N 1 - This opener should in no way dictate what is to come, it just sets things up really.**

**Hope all is well. **

* * *

Prologue

25th December 2014

This time last year, if you asked Serena Campbell how she was feeling, she would probably tell you to mind your own business. Whilst deep down inside, her heart had shattered into a million pieces, falling for her ex-husbands charms cost her dearly, and she failed to see his manipulation, his dark secret, and the loving relationship they had rebuilt, crashed.

Recovery from that broken relationship took some time, Serena as always pretended she had healed, but during one March evening, Serena found her world, changing. A heart to heart with Ric Griffin, shortly after his daughter had become a victim of domestic violence and admitted to Holby for a Hernia operation, which led to interesting times.

They discovered a deeper, hidden ground, of course, they had friendship and mutual respect, but ultimately found love, unexpectedly found love, and now nine months later, and living together at Serena's home, they had become rather inseparable.

This inability to find herself apart from Ric came as a surprise to Serena, she thrived on being around him, she re-found her belief of herself, and that is how she ended up as the CEO of Holby City Hospital.

Ric too had changed, many noticed the spring in his step, the fact that he no longer walked around in a grumpy mood, snapping at younger doctors.

Ultimately, if you asked Serena how she was feeling today, she would tell you proudly, that she never felt happier.

With Eleanor, having a Christmas Day lay in, even at ten am, and she still had not risen from her slumber. Her mother, Serena and boyfriend Ric, were up, dressed and making a start of Christmas Dinner, for just the three of them.

Opening up a bottle of Christmas fizz, Ric slipped his hand around Serena's waist, kissing her neck as she poured two glasses.

"Mmmm, keep doing that, and I will never get _anything_ prepped" Serena grinned, turning around, draping her arms over Ric's shoulders.

"We've got hours yet, besides, Eleanor still isn't awake" Ric replied kissing her on the lips.

"Still, there's a lot to do, you need to behave, else you won't get your main present later tonight" Serena pouted

"A drunken girlfriend, who has eaten far _too_ much..." Ric winked.

Serena hit Ric playfully, as they became enthralled in laughter, as Ric tickled her waist, Serena desperately trying to escape. Ultimately, ending in a flurry of kisses, happy and content, the blissful feelings they held only increased by the festive spirit. Age, definitely fell irrelevant, they felt younger than ever, and embraced every moment.

Eleanor finally appeared, rolling her eyes. "Urgh, do you two _ever_ stop... Can't you get a room or something?"

Serena pulled away from Ric, "We have a room we're in the kitchen"

Ric smiled, "Morning, Eleanor"

"Morning..." Eleanor smiled as she boiled herself the kettle to make herself a cup of tea. "Time to open presents?"

"Well I have been waiting for you to awaken from your pit, for long enough" Serena quipped

Outside, a sound echoed, it sounded like a bomb had gone off, time for a moment, stood still, Serena and Ric, slowly, both turned to each other, a natural instinct kicking in for them both. If there was trauma outside, victims who needed urgent medical attention, they felt a duty to go and see what was going on.

"Eleanor, sit tight, we'll be back, I promise..." Serena stated.

"Mum? _Mum_ where are you going?"

"Just, stay here"

"For God's Sake, it's Christmas Day..." Eleanor groaned, she really did not want another Christmas ruined, she was looking forward to spending time, in a happy environment, and she did enjoy seeing her mum happy.

"We'll be back" Ric spoke firmly, following Serena to the front door. "Is this wise?"

"I'd like to show some charity, it's Christmas Day, a family has most likely had their day ruined... Don't look at me like that, it's _not_ double standards, and Eleanor's a big girl..."

Ric huffed, he could not argue with her statement, as they walked subconsciously, hand in hand, out into the open. Smoke billowed from one of the houses, debris, lay scattered, car alarms wailed.

It felt like a war zone, neighbours all came out to see what the situation was, many on their phones calling for help, or tweeting pictures. Everyone around them seemed so frantic, but both Ric and Serena felt that they had seen more detestation on a Friday night in AAU.

It was as they were walking towards the house, Serena noticed a figure slumped on the floor in the growing smog, had she not taken a moment to look to the floor, she may have tripped over the body. There were still, some lengthy distance from the house that appeared to have caught fire.

"_Ric_..." Serena spoke as she pulled them to a halt.

A body of a young woman lay under a large piece of concrete, crushing her back, as Serena looked closely, she recognised the young woman.

"I know her"

Ric screwed his face; he had not taken it all in, not just yet. "Who"

"Her, there" Serena replied crouching down "One of Eleanor's friends, Casey, she lives in the next street"

"What... Why would she be here?"

"She has a dog... _Oh_, no..." Thoughts dawned on Serena; she could see the lead in the young girl's hand, but no dog, that worried here

"Are you sure this is who you think it is?"

"I am certain, now give me a hand"

Ric nodded, kneeling by Casey, "She's got a pulse, and it's weak... What do you suggest we do?"

"We can't move her, possible spinal injury" Serena, spoke as she assessed the situation "We have to get her airway open, could you..."

Ric knew exactly what Serena inferred, and carefully opened up the young woman's airway.

Serena crouched beside Ric, "Poor kid, how this got from over there, I do not know"

"I am going to go down, and see if anyone else needs help" Ric sighed, looking down the street he came to call home, the frightening scene, that started to send shockwaves down their spines.

"No, _stay_... It's not safe"

"Now you think of safety, Serena Campbell, I love your logic" Ric smiled

"Shut up! I'm going to have to go in, delegation and all" Serena sighed "Will have to drag as many people in as possible, You have the family, innocent bystanders, like Casey here, and all these _idiots_ lurking around, probably coming in with smoke inhalation or something... I can't have an understaffed Hospital"

"Serena..."

"I would be grateful, if you were there, I could do with your expertise"

"Okay" Ric nodded, as a flurry of Emergency Services vehicles thundered up the streets, at this moment, they were not lovers, who were about to spend their first Christmas together, they were Ric Griffin and Serena Campbell, GS Consultants, who had a job to do, lives to save. Not for one moment did they even consider that, Serena's daughter, Eleanor, sat in the living room, waiting for them to return

Ii - ~~ - iI

Now five in the evening, the manic chaos had started to subside, only a few remained in AAU from the tragedy that turned was a gas leak explosion, both Serena and Ric almost felt as if they had not been part of it and that in theory they had just turned up for a normal day at work.

Although, it was not a normal day, this was Christmas Day, earlier this morning, Serena found her life filled with happiness and joy, and now she felt saddened. One too many people go hurt today, all because of a gas leak, seeing the devastation it caused, not only in the hospital but also on the news, started to have an impact on her.

Sweeping one last check of the ward, Serena went into a closed off bay, an old man, sat beside his wife's lifeless body. They lived a few doors down from the explosion, they were to go on a little stroll, they had no children, so did not celebrate Christmas, like many others.

Reg Smith and his wife Doreen, knocked down by the explosion, Doreen suffered a nasty blow to the head, ultimately, ending in a brain aneurysm.

One of the many tragedies of today, six lives taken in total, several minor injuries, and a few severe cases, that were not out of the woods, not yet.

Although, Serena had found herself particularly drawn to this couple and she found she went the extra mile for the 'Smiths'.

"You're _that_ woman, who lives in the house, bottom of the road" the old man croaked once he realised Serena had entered the bay. "Didn't realise you were the Top Dog here"

"Indeed, I am" Serena smiled proudly, but then realised that it was not appropriate, Serena subtracted her smile.

".. And that coloured guy, you live with, he is a _good_ Doctor... For someone of his..."

"Mr. Griffin, he's one of _the_ best" Serena interjected "Better than, me..."

"Make sure you keep hold of him, wouldn't usually put two people like you together, but what you did for _my_ Doreen... It" Reg let out a few tears.

"There are people you can talk to, I can put you in touch with a number of services, and I can't imagine how hard this must feel"

"Thank you... I, I erm I don't _even_ know if I can go home... Doreen, she would know these things, she always _knew_ these things. I'm not sure, what I'm going to do without her"

Serena's heart broke at the sight, she squeezed Reg's shoulder, he married Doreen fifty years ago and had never looked at another woman, and now he was alone. This was real Christmas devastation, Serena realised how pathetic her woes over Edward last year seemed.

As Serena walked away, something inside her clicked, she had received an incentive from Reg, spotting Ric coming out from the lift, and Serena took his hand and walked him down to the corridors from the basement, Ric constantly, questioning what she was doing but not receiving an answer until they came to an abrupt standstill.

Holding his hands and looking into Ric's eyes, the words just slipped out of Serena's mouth. "_Marry, me_"

Ric's mouth dropped, that was some request, and he felt confused by it, "I thought you..."

Serena had been rather open with her thoughts on marriage; it was something she had never wanted to do again. "Forget that, marry me. Let me be your Mrs. Griffin"

Ric grinned, words he never thought he would hear from Serena's lips, and he kissed her passionately. "On one condition"

"What's that?" Serena raised an eyebrow

"You let me get down on one knee and propose to you properly"

"Hmmm, I think I like that condition" Serena beamed as she and Ric, fell into a pattern of kisses, passionate and full of love. They now stood united as one, happy and complete.

Ric did not need to question why Serena asked him to marry her, he did not care, he loved Serena, only a couple of months ago, and he had a conversed with Elliot about marriage. Ric revealed he would consider the possibility, but he knew Serena did not want it, and that stood okay with him.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Serena and Ric did not find the time to leave the hospital until at least nine, they had a few loose ends, they needed to tie, and embraced in a loving bubble that served as a positive to the day, they did not expect that anything else could go wrong.

Arriving home, full of laughter and enthusiasm over their engagement, putting all the negativity behind them, muttering words of love, and desires, they found themselves rudely interrupted.

"So, you're home" Eleanor spat glaring at her mother, something she had learned to master, especially with Serena as her mother.

"_Ellie_"

"You said, you wouldn't be long, I have been here all day, practically on my own, couldn't get hold of you, I see the shit that has happened on the street on the TV, as _always_ you think of work"

"Oh, it's so not like that" Serena replied, as Ric stood behind her in silence, just holding her waist.

"Whatever, it's Christmas Day, and you piss off to work, you _never_ think of me"

"That is not true" Serena snapped, "So, you'd have expected me to leave your friend out on the street injured, not help her at all"

"What friend?"

"Casey Langdale, she is hurt, Eleanor, _seriously_ hurt, if you knew I left her there, just to have a lovely day, indulging in festivities, you would have reacted, just the same, so do not tell me, I never think of you"

"You could have called, or was that too much effort"

"I had other things on my mind, but I'm here now, we can do Christmas tomorrow," Serena stated

"No point" Eleanor shrugged, still feeling anger towards her mother. "Dad is here, invited him over, at least _one_ parent could be bothered"

Serena had not seen Edward, since he turned up in Cambridge, she vowed never to allow herself contact with the man who, destroyed her soul. Eleanor could make her own choices in life, and Serena accepted that she wanted a relationship with her father, despite his constant failings.

Ric's grip upon Serena's waist got tighter, as Edward popped his face around from the living room.

"_Darling_" Edward spoke with an arrogant tone, until he noticed a familiar face. "Ric... Pleasant surprise"

Serena rolled her eyes in discontent as she noticed the glass in his hand, releasing herself from Ric's grasp, she approached Edward and took the glass from him, the strong smell of Vodka apparent, "Still can't give up the alcohol, next time _don't_ help yourself to my alcohol cupboard"

"Mum!"

"No, _Eleanor_, I'm fine with you having a relationship with your father, but brining him to our home..." Serena walked towards the kitchen sink pouring the contents of the glass down the sink.

Edward smirked and followed her through, Ric closely behind, his natural protective instinct kicking in. "Come on; don't be like that, Serena, its _Christmas_..."

Serena did not reply, she just leaned on the sink, staring out of the window, the situation making her feel uncomfortable, Ric came to Serena's side and glared at Edward. "I think you should leave"

Laughing, Edward shook his head, "You expect me to believe, you two have _some_ cushy relationship, that's a joke and a half"

"Why is it?" Serena questioned, turning around, glaring at Edward.

"Come on, you're both as convincing as _ever_, complete lacklustre" Edward mocked

"Well, at least I don't have to fake it in bed, no more" Serena sniped, he shot her down, so she was doing the same.

Ric could not help but smirk, "As, I said, I think you should go"

"It won't last; I doubt it's even real"

Eleanor reappeared from the hallway, she did not really want to find herself part of an argument, but one thing she knew, is that her mother's relationship with Ric, that was the real deal. "Dad, _stop_... Just go..."

"You invited me here"

"Yeah, but not so you could piss off mum, I wanted to spend time with my Dad, on Christmas..."

"You actually believe they are genuine"

Eleanor looked at her mother, and Ric, she could see they were both losing their patience. "Yes, I do..."

Edward laughed, he just could not see it, he never wanted to believe that Serena would move on from him, after all she never had a long-term relationship since their divorce. "Oh, Eleanor..."

It then just slipped from Serena's mouth; she needed to put a nail in the coffin with Edward, for the last time. "Ric and I, we're getting married"

As Eleanor beamed a smile, and Edward still failed to see the truth, "Ric, _mate_, honestly..."

"I asked Ric, not the other way around" Serena stated proudly "It's real Edward, I love Ric, he and I, _are_ going to get married"

Serena felt Ric's arm once again slip around her waist "I shall not ask again, but I want you to leave our home"

Edward grunted he really had trouble with believing Ric and Serena's relationship, but then he did not really have much grip on reality at all, he still had an issue with alcohol, despite a stint in rehab. "I give it less than a year" Edward had to have the final say, as he left, without even giving his daughter a goodbye.

"Are you two _actually_ getting married?" Eleanor questioned once her father was out of the house.

"_Yes_" Serena smiled as she felt Ric give her a squeeze. Christmas Day may have been a little eventful, she may have witnessed things she would not want to see again, but she would not swap today for the world, she realised what mattered in life, and nothing and no-one was going to come between her and her marriage to Ric.


	2. Last Night Free

**Wednesday June 24th 2015**

Six months to the day that Serena asked Ric to marry her, they were to get wed, Ric who had found himself married, more times than he cared to think about, and Serena, well her first marriage, she and Edward had eloped. They, both had their own views of what they wanted, Ric, wanted something small, and understated, whereas, Serena, she wanted to feel like she was having the day she dreamed up as a young girl, but classier.

Compromising, they ended up at The Manor House Hotel, in Wiltshire, just outside Bristol, booking out The Drawing Room, fit for thirty guests. Those thirty guests included, close friends and family, and one or two colleagues from Holby City Hospital. Alongside, booking out a few rooms for a few of their guests, they were getting the best of both worlds.

They had been in a constant whirlwind ever since their engagement, positively, embracing their status as a couple, prestigious and respected in work life, and in home life, inseparable, youthful, and romantic. They had it all, they were unbreakable, a chain linked together, bonded tight, it would take a huge weight to break the link.

At one end of this glorious looking Manor, in The Full Glass Bar, sat Ric, with former wife, Lola Griffin, who made the surprise visit, after telling, Ric, she could not make it. She had not even met Serena yet, yet, she had heard so many tales from Ric. Lola and Ric may have married and divorced twice, they always knew they were better as friends and that is why, after all this time, they were still friends.

"So, are you going to keep hold of this wife, this time?" Lola, asked as she sipped her Orange Juice, a non-drinker, slimmed down and looking like the woman Ric first fell in love with many years ago.

"Oh, absolutely, no-one has quite, kept me on my toes as much, a firecracker, intelligent, knows her own mind, and gorgeous, _so_ gorgeous" Ric smiled

"_Ah_" Lola smirked "He who loves the vase loves also what is inside"

"That's a proverb, not one of..."

".. My grandmother's, what else"

"Serena, she isn't everyone's cup of tea, and Christ, she rubbed me up the wrong way when, we first met, but she, she's great, she makes me feel, at least ten years younger, if not more"

"Eric Griffin, I know you _are_ on old romantic, at heart, but, have you gone soft in your old age?" Lola chuckled

"A little" Ric grinned "_However_, don't tell her, that I told you, but Serena is the one who has gone soft"

"You do have that effect on women." Lola smiled at her former husband, her best friend, who she still held masses of respect for, and felt ecstatic to see Ric, look, feel and sound happy and content with his life, and one thing she knew, is that he had not had that twinkle in his eye for a long, long time. "Do you have a picture of the lucky lady? I'd like to know what she looks like before, I see you wed"

"Yes, erm" Ric pulled out his mobile from his pocket, they weren't a couple renowned to take 'couple selfies' or marking every occasion with a photo, this photo, sort of happened by an accident.

Yet, whilst on a weekend break, Ric spotted some architecture, that caught his eye, and he wanted to take a photo. Unfortunately, his camera on his iPhone annoyingly set itself to the front facing, and an awkward picture, it was there, that Serena suggested, they should take a proper photo, and that is how this photo came about. Ric's neck resting on Serena's shoulder, their heads knocked together, as they smiled happily, creating a picture perfect moment.

Ric passed his phone over to Lola, and she could not help but smile. "She's beautiful, and those Cheshire Cat smiles; I think you both make a lovely couple, aesthetically wonderful"

As Ric retrieved his phone, he asked politely, "Not, retied the knot, yourself?"

"No, it doesn't appeal to me, not these days, and I'm _not_ a romanticist, like yourself" Lola remarked.

"You make it sound like I'm some serial love rat"

"Naive and foolish, _never_ a rat" Lola chuckled "Serena, is a lucky woman, to have you, I hope she realised that"

"She does, but when you meet her tomorrow, you'll realise, that I am the lucky one"

"The admiration you have for her shines. I am happy for you Eric"

Ric nodded, "Thank you" If anyone could tell if Ric's love life was a shamble, Lola could and if she was happy, then that stood as a true sentiment. "I think it is time I retire to bed, can't get married on a hangover" Ric grinned "Shall we walk, a quick turn of the gardens"

"Hmm, sounds lovely" Lola replied, the walk would give them a further chance to reconnect, talk old times, old friends. Ric could also do with the air, he knew he could not handle the drink, not like he used to, not since he turned sixty, last September, he had felt like something changed overnight, and it was something Serena found much amusement with.

Meanwhile, up in the Bridal Suite, sat eating Wine, and Chocolates on the floor, Serena sat in the company of her mother and daughter. They had an evening filled with laughter and joy, quality, family time.

"I'm glad I get to see you, get married, this time" Adrienne remarked

"Oh, you're never going to let that go _are_ you" Serena replied, with an angry undertone.

"I'm just saying, it's nice, that you are doing this, the _right_ way, not six weeks after meeting someone who just finalised a divorce..."

"Talking about my previous marriage, night before my next, Mother, you _really_ have great timing"

Eleanor, rolled her eyes, as she saw her mother and grandma, fall into the same old patterns, amused, Eleanor continued to eat chocolate, she watched on.

"I, wish you married someone _like_ Ric, years ago... He is such a decent man and he can handle you, not _many_ men can. That said, he has turned you soft, much like the young girl I gave birth too, all those years ago. The only other man, that could do that, was the lovely, Crispin..."

"Mum, Crispin came out as gay, last year, I really don't think that kind of humiliation, having a husband leave you for a man, would suit morale ..."

"Better than having an, emotionally-abusive, drunk, of an ex-husband, Edward, _was_ bad for you, Rena, a gay husband, may have suited you, better"

"Mum, now is not the time to start slagging off the father to _my_ child, especially when our daughter is sitting in the room"

Eleanor shrugged, "Dad's a tit anyway, and he got married last month... To a right, minger...I thought Mindy was some tart, but, this one, there's gotta be money in it..."

"Wife, number four" Adrienne smirked "Lucky, escape Rena, he would have started the adulterous cycle, over again ..."

"I'll be Ric's sixth wife" Serena revealed, she had not informed her mother of Ric's marital woes. "_Seventh_ marriage, he married one of the same women twice... And you know there has been a fair few engagements _too_..."

"... Therefore, he is a bad egg, too. Frankly, I'm not sure that _this_ marriage is so wise, after all..."

"Ric has his flaws, he isn't perfect, and no man is. Next time you want to criticise my marriage to Edward, in front of my daughter, make sure you know the standings of my current relationship"

"... Well, if this one ends badly, we all know why"

"_Mum_!"

Eleanor could see that this was starting to look a little hasty, and she faked a yawn. "I'm gonna head off, night..."

Serena threw a glare to her mother, before giving her daughter a warm smile "Night"

"Goodnight, Sunshine" Adrienne too smiled at Eleanor.

Once Eleanor, was out of sight, Serena threw her mother another glare, "You are never going to feel happy with _any_ of the decisions I make in life, are you?"

"Having Eleanor, it's one of the best, things you ever have done"

"Yet, you still disapprove of my parenting skills, knowing full well I had to put my career first" Serena sniped. "Ric is a good guy mum, I trust him more than anyone, I have _ever_ trusted before. He won't hurt me, I know that much..."

"You said that about Edward"

"That was always to be implied as _physically_" Serena raised an eyebrow "I loved Edward, wrongly, loved him. You said so yourself, you wished I had married Ric, years ago, because you have seen the man he is today, the man I love. The man I am going to spend the rest of my life with"

"If that is what you want Serena, I can't stop you"

"It is what I want" Serena replied firmly, as she noticed her mother twinge, almost as if she was in pain. "Mum, are you okay"

"I'm fine, it's just indigestion" Adrienne, shrugged off the remark it had been happening for a while now, but she chose to ignore it, as she heard Serena's phone buzz, she asked. "Who's that?"

Reaching out for her phone, Serena smiled, "It's just Ric"

He had sent her a picture of the moon from outside with the message _'I love you, always, forever, whenever, to the Moon and back, my heart, my soul, they are eternally, yours. X'_

Sighing happily, Serena stood up and walked over to the balcony, she briefly looked up at the moon, which Ric had pictured, before looking around in the gardens below; just hoping she could spot him outside. She could not see him, but she felt as if he was nearby.

Ric was out there, hiding behind the wall, catching a sneaky glimpse of his impending bride, he just needed to see her, he had not expected her to come out onto the balcony, but she did and that alone made him smile. Returning indoors, Ric walked Lola to her room, before heading to his own room, to get the rest he needed before his big day, the one thing he wanted more than anything was to give Serena the day she deserved.

Furthermore, the message Ric had sent Serena, was nothing but the truth, he now could not see himself ever, loving another woman, not anymore. In their love for each other, they evolved as people; they would never say they had changed each other, saying that would be absurd, because they didn't intentionally change, it was a natural progression over the time of their relationship.

Tomorrow would stand as the start of a new era for Ric and Serena, their relationship was to take a new path, they were to become husband and wife, and hold the rest of their lives together, in the palm of their hands. They were not going to take anything for granted, they never had, both knew that life could throw many obstacles and could deliver some low blows; they were just going to continue living in the moment, happily, in love and as a united front.

Nothing was going to ruin tomorrow for them and nothing was going to break their relationship, things had been going smoothly up until this point, why couldn't their good luck continue?


	3. The Big Day

**A/N 1 - Well, hello, once again, an update, I borrowed a spoken moment from a friend's wedding here, an amusing line said by someone. **

**So, is the wedding going to go smoothly? **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**J****une 26th 2015**

A beautiful, beam of sunshine, poured through the open bay windows, and the white chiffon, flowed gently, in the cool breeze. The smell of the freshly cut grass wafted in, Seated in The Drawing Room, were many friends and family.

Aside from her mother and daughter, Serena had a select few friends from her lengthy career over the medical and business sectors, and her godparents, who still played an important role in her life.

Ric, he had two of his five remaining children at the wedding, Jess and son, Zach, former wife and friend Lola, Will Tudor-Bass, who he had reconnected with, since their meeting in Cambridge with, plus other fleeting friends from Ric's many walks of life.

From the hospital, their colleagues past and present, Elliot Hope, Antoine Malick, the odd few members of the board, that Serena had become firm friends with, over her time as CEO.

Joining hand in hand, in front of the opens doors, which looked out on to the Manor Grounds, both Ric, and Serena, smiled adoringly at each other. Their eyes, wondered each other's bodies, admiring, what stood before them, age did not stop them, holding a strong physical attraction towards each other.

Serena personally, loved seeing Ric in a suit, not that, she did not find him attractive otherwise, in a suit, he oozed sex appeal, debonair and suave. Yet, Ric could wear anything and she would not care, as it was Ric's smile that really did it for her, that was the key to her attraction to him.

Ric, he always, thought that a Serena was a beautiful looking woman, but her ivory dress, hugged her figure nicely, enhancing her assets, perfectly. Serena's hair matched the style of what she had when they first met, her eyes, beaming that familiar sparkle, she was perfect.

The ceremony, went underway, crafted in such a personal way, that it differentiated, to their previous weddings, which they held between them. This time, both were sure, that this marriage was for life, they had both suffered, so much broken love in the past, and believed, that maybe, just maybe, that they were always destined to end up as a couple.

Nothing seemed to destroy the ceremony, apart from when Eleanor, had a bout of sneezes, having not taken an, anti-histamine for her hay fever, not ideal, when the smell of the cut grass, strongly loomed. Yet, other than that, not a glitch happened during this harmonious ceremony.

Once, announced as husband and wife, Serena smiled broadly, she never, thought she would marry again, she never considered it. However, from the moment she knew she wanted to spend, the rest of her life with him, from the moment, she asked Ric, to marry her, Serena knew that she had done the right thing, and she knew she was not going to let this marriage fall at her feet.

Ric, smiled too, Serena's expression, said it all for him, she was happy, her genuine contentment, filled him with joy. Leaning in for the kiss, their lips naturally met, with ease, poised with love and affection. Tenderly, caressing each other's lips, they subtly, expressed their love, refraining from overdoing the displays of affections, for now at least.

Parting, they continued to smile at each other, and in an abrasive move, Serena cupped Ric's face and planted a firmer kiss upon his lips, and cheekily winked as she pulled away, they had sealed their marriage with a kiss, all they needed to do now, was sign the papers and they would officially become, Mr & Mrs. Griffin.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Soon, enough, everyone had gathered outside on the Terrace for photos, as the sun shone, down, a beautiful, happy energy surrounded everyone. The ecstatic couple had already posed for individual photos, and coupled photos; they were now just waiting to do a family photo, with the married couple central to the picture, before alternative photo arrangements took place.

Ric stood slightly behind Serena, his hands on her waist, as they obliviously waited for the photographer to position those around them.

Turning her head, Serena's lips instantly met with Ric's, he instinctively knew why she had turned around. Kissing a number of times, breaking to, intently look into each other's eyes, before their lips locked for a final time. Filled with much love, and passion, they did not care, if they were flaunting their relationship, this was their day, after all.

"Looking forward to making love to my _wife_, tonight..." Ric grinned pulling away.

"You'd be so lucky" Serena teased, turning back around nudging him playfully, as she felt Ric's grasp of her get a little tighter, she smiled, she had not even had photos taken after her first wedding, which after all was a rushed job, and this, it felt right.

"Right, guys, on, three, I want you to all shout _bananas_... Three, two..." The photographer begun, ready to take a picture perfect snap

"Hang on, hang on, _hang on_..." Serena suddenly halted the photographer's request. "Where's my mother?"

Serena suddenly noticed that her mother was not around, not by her side, she felt confused as to why no one had noticed Adrienne's disappearance.

"She was just here" Eleanor remarked.

"We're not doing this, until my mother is here" Serena spoke with clear determination. "Well, get looking ..."

As the party of friends and family parted, Serena looked back into the Drawing Room, where moments ago, she had signed the register, which officially confirmed her as married to Ric.

She could see her mother, stood by a chair, trying to hold on, her skin, pale, and grey, "_Mum_..." She whispered rushing to her Mother's side and sitting her down instantly. "Mum, are you okay?"

"I... I Re..." Adrienne wheezed her shortness of breath apparent.

"Ric... _Ric_" Serena called out, "Ric, I need some help here, please"

Ric, followed by, Elliot and Lola, rushed to Serena's side, they could all see Adrienne, and could almost second-guess, what was happening. They could see, Adrienne's sweating, grey, skin, and her attempts to breath, normally.

"Serena, you need to take a step away" Elliot spoke in a calm and controlled voice. "Serena" he repeated as he looked up at the bride who seemed frozen to the spot, panic paramount in her eyes.

Lola looked over to Ric, "Eric, we need Serena out-of-the-way"

"Yes, of course" Ric nodded, even he for a moment, lost his sense of ability, because, this elderly woman sat in the chair, now just wasn't a former patient, Serena's mother, effectively, Adrienne was now his Mother-in-Law, a woman, thirteen years his senior, it somewhat terrified him.

Ric walked Serena away, from her mother, as Elliot and Lola, maintained making sure Adrienne remained comfortable and reassured. Not a single person around them had an aspirin, and with Adrienne's irregular pulse, and attempts to express the pain and its location, they knew Adrienne was having a heart attack; Calling for an ambulance, was a necessity.

Serena stood motionless, Ric holding both of her hands, looking out at Ric, tears desperately trying to escape. Just waiting for his wife, to let it out, Ric stood with her, strong and defiant.

"Mum ..." Eleanor tearfully spoke approaching her mother, unsure of what was going on, she hated seeing her Grandma ill, and it terrified her. "_Mum_..."

Ric could see that, Serena was rather shaken up, as he released one hand from Serena and coached Eleanor, into his arms. He saw and treated Eleanor as if she was his own daughter, and Eleanor was grateful of this. With Eleanor now resting into his shoulder, asking what was happening, Ric, refrained from giving a clear answer, as he held out for Serena, who seemed to head beyond being vacant.

In the blur of everything, time had passed quicker than any of them had expected, and with the sounds of sirens wailing, Serena snapped out of her quiet and motionless self.

Everything started happening quickly, not feeling a grip upon the reality, that was happening, a natural, familiar chain of events happened, and before she knew it, she found herself, steps away from the ambulance.

"I'm going with her" Serena protested, as paramedics started getting her mother into the ambulance, she couldn't really take in any of the information going on around her, but all she knew was that she needed to go to the hospital with her mother. "Ric, get yourself and Eleanor, driven to the hospital... I ..."

Ric gripped Serena's hand, just for a second whilst the paramedics made Adrienne comfortable. "Are you _sure_ you want to go on your own"

Serena just nodded, as her facial expressions said, all she needed to say.

"I know" Ric replied softly. "I will meet you there, as soon as I can"

Serena nodded as she let go of Ric's hand, as the doors to the ambulance closed, Serena looked at her mother, terrified as to what was going on. The usual, calm and in control woman, had started to lose her nerve. She could not find the words to speak to her mum; she almost felt it would be easier to witness her mother having a stroke, again.

She even stopped caring that this was her wedding day, the half an hour ago, she married the man she had fallen in love with, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the only man, that had made her want to walk down the aisle again. That stopped mattering, what mattered was her mother, and although their relationship was not perfect, she was the one person in the world, she needed more than anyone else in the world.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Chippenham Community Hospital was the nearest Hospital, to the Manor House, where Ric and Serena, married. A hospital in which Serena did not run, it was a hospital that she could not fire orders at anyone. Here, she was just a daughter, by her Mother's side.

Sitting alone, in a relatives room, Serena found herself shunned away, she already received the news that she did not want to hear, not on her wedding day. Subdued, she did not really know how to take the news, it did not seem real, of all of the things to go wrong, and she did not expect this.

Lola, who had driven Ric and Eleanor, to the hospital, found themselves going round in circles, whilst looking for Serena and her mother. Finally, they found the correct ward, and were instantly found themselves directed to the relative's room, for a moment, Ric pondered as to whether to go in, and he looked to Eleanor, who had only just stopped crying, and this prompted him to open the door.

Serena instantly stood as Eleanor and Ric, entered the Relatives Room, Lola kindly, and decided upon staying outside, leaving the family to their own devices.

Eleanor's worried face, asked all the questions physically, rather than verbally. In response, Serena shook her head and that confirmed it for Eleanor, her Grandma had died. Opening up her arms, Serena allowed Eleanor close, she needed comforting, more than she did.

Serena said, nothing, and just held her daughter, knowing that Eleanor had such a wonderful, close relationship with Adrienne. The fact alone, hurt, more than the news of her passing, a few tears, streamed down Serena's cheek, as Ric approached Serena, and rubbed her arm gently.

Ric felt powerless, what could he do, to turn this around, stop the pain, stop the sadness, there was nothing. They had both had, numerous encounters of bad luck over the years, but neither saw this in sights, a death, just moments after they married; the death of Serena's mother, Adrienne.

He had a great rapport with Adrienne, and was yet to discover, that she had started to take a slight dislike to him, after discovering his previous, marital woes. If, he knew anything from the times he spent talking with Adrienne, is that, she would expect, him to not let Serena's stubborn behaviour take over and let her, push him away. As, Serena's husband, he knew damn sure, that he wouldn't let that happen, he'd give her the space, the time, but he'd never let her be alone in this.

An hour had passed, Lola, who finally found herself up to speed with the situation, still remained out-of-the-way, out of respect. Still inside the relative's room, Eleanor lay curled up on one of the sofas, whilst Ric and Serena, sat side by side; just holding hands, nothing more, and nothing less.

The romance, and joy had dampened, a stale atmosphere gathered, there was nothing to celebrate, not anymore.

"We'll have to ring the travel agents, cancel the honeymoon" Serena spoke in a disconnected tone. ".. Well... the airline, I..."

"Let's not worry about that now" Ric replied, squeezing her hand

"We've got to..."

"Shhh, it can wait, it can all wait"

Serena turned to face Ric, tears brimming in her eyes, yet, she would not allow herself to properly, cry, and she just could not. "Today, was our day, I hoped to spend, it year after year, celebrating our love, our marriage, and now. Now, I'm just going to remember this as the day my mother died..."

"And it can stay that way, we can renew vows, do it all again, if this day needs to fall as the one you remember your mother on, it's okay. You and I, we are stuck, with each other now, nothing will take that away. She is your mother, your grief, for her is sacrosanct"

"Hmmm" Serena sighed as she leant into Ric's shoulder, prompting him to release his hand from hers and wrap his arm, lovingly, around her.

Marrying, Edward, although, she loved him, was a humiliating ordeal, one of many reasons as to why, she never wanted to walk down the aisle again. However, today, her marriage to Ric, stated so wonderfully, Serena found herself worthy, happy, lucky, to have developed a relationship with Ric, who treated her, with nothing but admiration, respect and love.

Unfortunately, the start of a wonderful day, ended in tragedy, and this lay far worse, than the humiliation she suffered with Edward.

* * *

**A/N 2 - Now, I realise that, this is going to run as the second fiction I have going where Serena is faced with grief, but this is going to take a very different turn to what 'Holding On' shows. **


	4. The Funeral

**A/N - I feel like I've done funerals simultaneously, this goes in a different direction to 'Holding On' as is the long-term plan. I don't think this is as emotional, as I have done it in a different context.**

**Hope, you enjoy. **

* * *

**Wednesday 9th July 2015 **

As the congregation departed from around Adrienne's grave, Serena remained, peering down into the hole in the ground, and the veneer coffin, central to it. Ric stood, a few metres behind, allowing his wife to have a few moments.

The true reality of her mother's death had not sunk in yet, Serena, found she had hardly shed tears, she was aware her mother was no longer around. Having your mother die on your wedding day, is not something you forget, lightly. It had made a mess of everything, instead of going off on honeymoon, with the three weeks she has aside for herself and Ric. Serena, found herself organising a funeral, sorting out her mother's estate, contact old friends, distant relatives.

Ric, had told her to take it easy, just step back a little, but that was something, Serena could never do, she needed to have the control, she needed to keep everything afloat.

Approaching his wife, and placing a gentle hand around her waist, Serena did not flinch. She just continued to look down into the ground, in silence, deep in thought. Ric, felt concerned for his wife, their relationship had almost halted, and Serena was so preoccupied, she was not letting herself grieve. He knew, Serena could play the tough cookie, but she was not as strong as she made herself out as, shutting herself away, pushing away, was a sign she was hurting. Yet, Ric could do nothing but wait, until she was ready to let her emotions out, it worked for them in the past, and he was certain, that it would work for them now.

"Do, you think she would have liked the service?" Serena broke the silence, softly.

"_Yes_"

"My, Dad, was, cremated; it didn't seem _so_ final, like this..."

"Death, is final, regardless"

"I know" Serena rolled her eyes and looked up to Ric. "My dad, didn't have a grave, a true resting place, _this_, it's..."

"I know" Ric replied, he knew what she meant, there was no true way to explain it. "Come on, Eleanor has wandered off, we should find her"

Walking back down the gravel paths, a face popped out from behind the tree, grinning, the same sly grin, he always held.

"Hello, _Darling_" Edward slurred, he was clearly drunk, nothing new there, he had been on and off the bottle heavily, since early 2012. That lost him his marriage to Mindy, and now to his wife of six weeks, drink wasn't the only catalyst to this ending, his latest wife's inheritance, failed to come through, and the broke Edward, needed out.

"What are you doing here?" Serena frowned

"Eleanor ... Mentioned it in passing, she was upset ..."

"You have no right to come here, _Edward_"

"She is my mother in law"

"Was, Edward.. _WAS_, that was until we divorced... She is of no concern to you" Serena replied sternly.

"I deserve to pay my respects" Edward swaggered

"You deserve sod all, I'm sure it's all polite and graceful, you being drunk"

"At least your mother had manners, maybe I should have pulled her instead of you" Edward smirked "Might of had a happier marriage, she looked rather alright twenty-seven years ago..."

That statement, almost felt humiliating more than, anything, an insult to their relationship, drunk or not, that remark from Edward, lay uncalled for, especially on the day, Serena was burying her mother.

Rashly, Serena threw a hand across Edward's face. "Don't you ever talk about my mother in that way again, Edward, _Just_ ..."

"Serena..." Ric spoke softly, as he pulled Serena away from Edward; she clearly felt riled and was to place another hand across his face. "Leave him..."

Ric scowled directly at Edward, who in turn made another cheap remark. "Ah... So it is true, Christ you must _really_ be desperate to marry him, darling..."

"The only desperate thing in my life, that I have ever done, was marrying _you_, Edward... Ric is more of a man, than; you'll _ever_ be, in more ways than one"

"That's a joke and a half' Edward snorted

"Enough, this is a funeral, not a mockery" Ric replied calmly "Show, some respect..."

"Adrienne, dying on your wedding day, it's cursed" Edward leered

"I said, _enough_..." Ric raised his voice "Go, home and sober up, if you want to pay your respects to, Adrienne, you'd do just that"

".. And miss seeing my beautiful daughter..."

Eleanor waltzed up the gravel, to her parents and Ric, her face like thunder, tears streaming down her eyes. The arrival of her father seemed to annoy her, rather than comfort her.

"Dad, I told you _not_ to come"

"Morale support... Come on Ellie"

"You didn't have to come here pissed... I hate you," Eleanor moaned, like a child

"Whine, whine, _whine_ ... You're just like your mother..." Edward slurred once again.

"Urgh, I hate you" Eleanor exclaimed, giving her father a push

"Fine... I'm outta here" Edward snickered as he staggered off, tripping over and almost falling into the pit, where Adrienne's coffin lay, he wailed in agony as ankle had snapped.

"_Dad_..."

"Oh, no, you don't, young lady" Serena took her daughters arm gentle preventing her from going to see the damaged Edward, had done.

Ric dutifully, took himself out of the situation; it was not his place to come between, mother, daughter, and father. He could hate, Edward for eternity, but, he would always be, Eleanor's father, and in that respect, that is why, Ric took himself over to Edward, to see the damage.

Whilst, Serena glared harshly, at her daughter "What, the hell, do you think, you are playing at, inviting your father, here?"

"I didn't... He called me; he said he was, in trouble... He was not in trouble, and he wanted money... Dad could tell I was feeling sad... It just slipped out, and he kept asking questions... I..."

"You, could have told, me Eleanor. I am _your_ mother"

"You, haven't really been talking to anyone, I didn't think Dad would turn up" Eleanor whined

"Have you learnt, _nothing_ about your father over, the years"

"I'm sorry"

Serena sighed heavily; she did not like seeing Edward in these circumstances, he always seemed to grate her, and bring her down and test her own feelings. Insulting her, is what he always did, and even now, she couldn't escape, looking over to Ric, who was kneeling beside Edward, trying to get him to stay still, so he could give some medical attention to Edward's leg.

Edward knew what trouble he was causing and he took great pleasure in it, especially in having his ex-wife's latest husband giving him medical attention, it proved to him that Ric, could not stop playing the hero, and the hero status in Edward's mind, made Ric a weak man.

Ii - ~~ - iI

After the turbulent times of earlier, Edward's admission to hospital after his fall, the funeral, the tension between Eleanor and Serena. Things seemed to have calmed down.

Eleanor retired to her room early, wanting an early night; she needed that escapism, on her own, a few films, chocolates, and time to Facebook, university friends.

Ric had gone up to bed, around ten in the evening, he had not intended to leave Serena to her own devices, but, needed to relax, unwind. The sad, thing is, he knew is wife, had opened a bottle of Wine, and he had chosen to read a book in bed, and although he felt guilty, he would not change what he was currently doing.

To his surprise, at around eleven thirty, Serena entered the bedroom, even though the bedside lamp, left the room dimly lit, he could see her bright smile. Ric rubbed his face, taking off his glasses and put his book down to the side, as Serena approached him, biting the bottom of her lip.

"... _Serena_..."

"_Ric_" Serena's seductive lower tones, melted in his ears, as she pulled the bed covers away from him, straddling herself upon him. For a second or two their eyes, just lingered upon each other, before their lips met, briefly at first. Afterward, Serena began sucking on Ric's lower lips, instigating a flurry of passionate kisses.

They had not kissed in such way in weeks, the last time their lips had met in such way, was their wedding day, in the moments before Adrienne's heart attack. Naturally, they did kiss each other, just not on the lips, not passionately.

In this midst of growing passion, Ric pushed Serena away, and just pulled a face, of course, he wanted this, but he was not sure, that this was the time.

"Come on Ric... We haven't had sex for _over_ two weeks" Serena sighed, this had been the longest time they had ever abstained from having sex. The longest they had ever abstained was three days; they always found a way, into each other's arms, in each other's bodies.

"It's hardly been appropriate, Serena" Ric replied, his feelings regarding the timing against the circumstance still pulling through.

"Well, I want you, to make love to me _now_"

"How much, have you, had to drink?" Ric quizzed, as Serena had hardly touched a drop of wine over the past two weeks, and she had been a little distant psychically.

"_Shhhh_" Serena whispered, she had only drunk two large glasses of wine, not much by her usual standards, yet it had left her craving, Ric. Touching the waistband of his boxers, she lowered her hand under, and gave a teasing squeeze, as she placed another kiss upon his lips. "I'm your wife, now, Ric... I kinda hoped, the myth of marriage changing things, in the bedroom, would stand true, for us"

Tucking, a few strands of hair behind her ear, Ric kissed her, tenderly, before manoeuvring her, so she was lying back on the bed. Softly, kissing and caressing her body, he took great care and tender as he undressed his wife, giving each part of her skin, the love and attention it deserved, despite, every bone in his body, wanting to resist, because he knew, she was hurting, and this was not the answer.

The ferocious fire, they often created in bed, lay cold, as the romantic, slow, and passionate, lovemaking, they occasionally engaged in, tried to break free, as the rhythmically thrusted together. However, tonight something lacked,

"Ric... _Ric_ stop" Serena, suddenly spoke, attempting to push him off her body, she found herself, uninterested, underwhelmed, distracted. It felt like, something had changed, she had changed, the magic they held, had died and she was not enjoying it, neither was he, it felt a little phoney.

They held a gaze, awkwardly, this had never happened to them before, but Serena's face said it all, as much as she thought she wanted her husband to make love to her, it really wasn't the appropriate time or place. She was still hurting, emotionally; twelve hours ago, she had buried her mother, throwing her emotions into sex, seemed vilifying.

As Ric pulled out from Serena, and plonked his body beside her, she rolled to one side, her back facing him, she almost felt humiliated and disgusted with herself for behaving in such a way. She had never behaved in such way, around Ric, the love they held for each other, always came through physically, up until, the wedding day they could not keep their hands off, of each other.

Following, a few minutes of awkwardness, Ric reached out and turned off the bedside lamp, sending the room into darkness, shuffling, he put at arm around Serena, and kissed the back of her shoulder. He knew she was not really in the mood, tonight, she was just looking for an outlet for her grief, and he understood that. "Goodnight..."

"_Night_..." Serena whispered back, as she grasped hold of Ric's hand and gave it a squeeze, a little action, to let him know, that it's not him to blame, it's her.


	5. First Betrayal

**A/N - Huzzah! Not doom and gloom here... Serena finds herself an outlet for her grief, but is this the right call?**

* * *

A week had passed since her Mother's funeral, Serena found herself typically withdrawing from her loved ones. It is not that she meant to she had just learnt to deal with the traumatic times she faced in this way.

Thankfully, in this week she had not heard from Edward since his accident at the funeral which for Serena stood as a big deal. Even Eleanor felt tempted to cut off her father, but in the end, she just could not do it, despite telling her mother she had.

For Eleanor, it was also easy to pretend as talking to her mother was always a difficult task. Seeing as once again, Serena was pushing herself to the professional limits, returning to work as soon her leave for her non-taken 'Honeymoon' was over.

Yet, despite her over exertion at work Serena stumbled across a problem she just could not relax. Sleep over the past three weeks had become difficult, her body would not switch off especially in the moment her head hit the pillow.

She would head to bed later than Ric, who would be completely out for the count when she got into bed he was never actually aware of her getting into bed. That is how late she would leave it. In times of old they always both tried to find themselves in bed for ten, what happened there after was up to them. She noticed how he did not put his arms around her, when he always used to as soon as she got into bed, especially when he was half-asleep. He used to wait up for her, but he did not do that either but he needed his sleep.

Since their disappointing attempt of making love a week ago they had not even attempted it since, in reality Serena abstained further kissing merely became kisses to the cheek. She felt this overwhelming fear, that she now was a disappointment to Ric, an unworthy woman of his love, his time, and patience.

He would happily plod along expressing his acknowledgment that she needed time to grieve and needed her own space, also that he would always be there, if and when she needed him, yet he would chastise her for working too hard telling her she needed to take it easy.

His support and care, it did not feel like enough to truly keep her afloat and she often questioned why Ric was still around. They had started to appear segregated since their marriage; they could almost pass for strangers.

Feeling restless, finally feeling the heavy weight just bearing upon her shoulders after an hour of constant tossing and turning, she felt the need for something, anything and she seemed to gain no reaction from Ric. Huffing loudly, Serena reached out and placed her hand on her husband's back "Ric... _Ric_ wake up"

It had only just turned midnight and her alarm was already set for six hours time, but every inch of her body felt wide-awake. She could not take another night of lying awake just looking up at the ceiling, she needed to do something, and she was driving her own mind crazy by not sleeping.

Slipping out of the marital bed, Serena rummaged through her cupboards, finding a few select items of clothing, a pair of shoes and her make-up bag from the side.

Still Ric had not awoken to the clattering sounds she had made, as a subtle reach out to him that maybe; just maybe she felt the need for an embrace from her husband.

Taking herself to the spare bedroom, Serena flicked on the light and sat herself in front of the dressing room table. Pinning back her fringe and stray strands of hair, Serena began the task of putting on her 'face'. Usually, she would be rather subtle with make-up but something made her attempt something bolder, she wanted to make a statement.

After applying her make- up, she fixed her hair, giving it bounce and volume, next step was to get dressed. Deep hidden inside her wardrobe, she had a few 'sexy' pieces. Ric had only ever seen her in them once or twice, she did not particularly like the items, but the bust boosting bra, shaping French Knickers and the waist clinching dress floor length, worked a treat.

Strangely, she felt rather pleased with her efforts, even knowing that this wasn't for Ric she felt thrilled with the results, a nice small positive feeling that she had not felt that feeling in a long while.

Sneaking out of her home, Serena got herself in her car and drove away. She knew where she was going; she did not even have to think. She was not going for any particular reason; she was just looking for an outlet.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Arriving at Holby's 'Macdonalds Spa Hotel' one of the local franchise hotels in the chain, having attended many conferences here, Serena knew the place well and she knew the couple who headed up the bar. They often gained her a free pass into the amenities; it felt good to have a friend on the inside.

The late night bar, open till four am, and Serena waltzed in with flair and confidence, not that anyone noticed, she like everyone else had some hidden agenda, it took a lot to get some attention in this place. Yet, Serena liked it here; the Wine was top-notch for starters.

Slipping off her wedding ring and popping it into her bag, Serena perched herself upon a bar stool, and an old face spotted her.

"Now there is a face I haven't seen for a while" Head bar lady Sandra smiled "Looking foxy..."

"_Ha_" Serena chuckled "It's good to see you..."

"Likewise, here on business?"

"Erm, _no_... I, I was at one elsewhere, got bored needed better surroundings, company. I thought; why not take a trip to my favourite hotspot"

"I should get you a loyalty card" Sandra smiled "..Your usual?"

"Please..." Serena smiled warmly, as she received her wine "Put in on my tab, assuming it is still there"

"In big red writing" Sandra joked "So, how are things?"

"Good, busy... Life of a CEO, it's just an excuse to get pissed"

One thing that Sandra did not know, was that Serena was now married, she knew she had been in a relationship, but they never spoke of Serena's romantic life, just as Sandra never really divulged much into her and husband/co-bar- owner Mick's marriage.

"So, how is business here?" Serena continued.

"Business is great, _however_; we're looking to move on... Head abroad"

"Damn, you can't leave here, this place. I need you" Serena joked.

"Come on Serena, you don't need us, you just need this place... Why not put that Business MBA to some different use, manage this place?"

"Tempting..."

"You'd be a catch, we've all heard about your meetings, how you can get a deal with just a look"

"I'm not _that_ good" Serena smiled as she continued to sip her wine.

"You are" Sandra smiled "Now, I'm starting to think Mick has got himself lost changing the barrel, I'll be back in a tick"

As Sandra left and headed to the basement leaving, Serena sat alone and looking around at her surroundings. There were so many young faces, red-hot blooded men who must be at least ten or fifteen years her junior. Sipping away at her Wine, Serena sighed heavily she had come here looking for a release and instead found herself feeling like mutton dressed as lamb in a world she did not belong in. She had a husband at home, a man who adored her and she was here pretending he did not exist.

"What's a beautiful lady like you drinking here alone for?" A gentleman of around fifty to fifty-five years of age swaggered to her side, leaning on the bar, coolly.

"... _Sorry_ are you?"

"I'm not talking about any other woman in this place."

"Well I am here passing time"

"Looks like it" he replied sarcastically, as he inched closer. "I'd say you are in need of rescuing..."

"Yes, from you" Serena quipped.

"Let me buy you another drink?"

Serena shrugged and let this mysterious gentleman buy her another glass of wine and himself a glass too. Sandra, who had returned from the basement, smiled gleefully as she watched her husband serve the pair. The Serena, she knew always loved a free drink. Once they both received their glasses of Wine, the suave man smiled, he had seen something in Serena that he wanted, and he was going to make sure he got it.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?"

"..._Stephanie_" Serena smiled, as she caught sight of Sandra's face over the other side of the bar. Sandra held that look on her face, wondering why Serena felt the need to lie about her name.

"Thomas" He grinned, "So what do you _do_?"

"I run a... A business, in the medical industry..."

"No, I meant sexually" Thomas winked

"_Oh_, I see. That is how it is, is it? You expecting me to fall for your charms aren't you?"

"You've fallen already; I can see it in those eyes of yours"

"Really" Serena raised an eyebrow, rather enjoying the attention

"Come on Stephanie, _amuse_ me..."

"You could just stop the small talk and fuck me"

"Now, that is plain filthy" Thomas grunted "Not afraid that I am a mask-murderer..."

"I like to live dangerously..." Serena purred

Before she knew it, she was following him up to his hotel room feeling happy for him to lead her, giggling and laughter erupted as they playfully teased each other, openly showing displays of lustrous affections, right up until that moment the key card slotted into room 168 of the Macdonalds Spa Hotel.

Pushing the woman he knew as Stephanie to the wall, he trailed kisses upon her neck. As his hands forced the zip down on her dress and pushing it to the floor. The trail of kisses made their way up to Serena's lips as she jerked at Thomas' belt and throwing it out of sight. Both aggressive in removing each other's clothes, without even giving it a second thought, Thomas lifted Serena's right leg and entered her. Wrapping her leg around him, he kept his hand on her thigh, bending his own left leg that she rested upon as he ground into her.

Once round one was over with sweat mounting and heavy breaths they still were not finished with each other, this was only just the beginning. Carrying Serena to his bed, they engaged in numerous foreplay actions, touching, kissing, scratching, and biting, this time Thomas wanted to give her the real deal. Pushing Serena on her side, he once again hoisted up one of her legs so that this time, so it rested upon his shoulder and he hugged it tightly. Her other leg lay flat on the bed; he straddled the bottom of her thigh and entering her winding and whirling his hips as he thrusted into her. Alternating between a high-kneel and a low crouch, he surprised Serena with a number of sensations, filling her with ecstasy as she moaned with carnal satisfaction.

This was dirty, passionate lust driven sex and they just couldn't stop, Serena almost wondered if this man had slipped himself a Viagra the way he was going, not that she was complaining as he took her again from behind, heading deeper inside her, touching places that had not been touched in decades. Yet, she loved every minute of this no-strings, relaxed not much talking sex.

As she lay in his arms, exhausted as were he, she had hoped he had fallen asleep once she noticed he had stopped running his hand through her hair, she realised it was in these arms she did not belong, she couldn't stay here that was a step too far, sex was all that this needed to be.

Collecting her clothes, Serena began to dress herself in complete darkness, hoping to slip away unnoticed, hoping that this was just a one-off for the pair and she would never see him again. Unfortunately, as soon as her body left his arms, he knew she was about to leave, and he did not like that at all.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Home" Serena replied strongly

"It's early morning, _stay_... or you got a husband and kids at home waiting"

"I... I'm divorced, and my eldest... my only child is, well she is nearly twenty..." Serena replied, unable to believe how quickly she was able to lie. "I have a high-powered job, early starts... I can hardly turn up to the board meeting I am fronting, looking like _this_"

"You'd have everyone as putty in your hands"

"Possibly" Serena smirked

"I'm serious, you're sexy..."

"If that is flattery to get me back into bed, it won't work"

"Can't blame a man for trying..." Thomas replied, sitting up "Look, I want to see you again. I think we could make some hot music"

Serena chuckled "What are you, eighteen?"

"I'm serious _babe_... You and I, we are good. I am here every Monday and Wednesday. We could make this a regular thing. You cannot tell me you did not enjoy it, screams like that... "

Serena's mouth almost dropped, she was usually the forward one and she could not deny enjoying her night of passion with Thomas, because she did. As a sexual partner he was more like Edward a risk taker, rougher, adventurous, Whereas Ric who could do rough and really set her fire alight was often a gentler and romantic lover. The danger, the thrill, her being _'Stephanie'_ it took away her hurt, her grieve and she needed to escape so badly, that this was the only way.

Thomas fumbled around for his trousers before approaching her, and handing her a key card "This is my spare... I have this room on a six month hold, come and go as you please, but promise me that next Monday, you _will_ be here"

Feeling his hands rest into her waist and his lips fall to her neck, sucking away Serena found herself instantly succumbing to his request "Of course... But I have to go, now"

"I want you Stephanie"

"You've got me... Monday and Wednesday nights from now, until well... we get bored" Serena winked

"Right go, else I'm dragging you into bed, and making you hold that board meeting via Skype... Naked"

Serena grinned shaking her head; this was more than a little fun. As she found the remainder of her belongings, she smiled and slipped out without saying any other word.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Returning home at four-thirty in the morning Serena still had not slept. Of course, there was not much room for sleeping in the past few hours and hand on heart, she did not regret it.

She had this fire roaring in her body, a different fire to the one Ric made her feel, used to make her feel when it came to sex. This was a dangerous fire, exciting and forbidden.

It gave her something Ric did not and that was the chance to forget her surroundings, forget her grief and have the freedom, to just really let herself go. _'Stephanie'_ was a free spirit, no ties, carefree, single and although devoted to her career, always looking for mischief. What Serena would not tell you is that, _'Stephanie_' was a woman built upon the woman she was before her marriage to Edward, a woman she enjoyed being. A woman who was far scarier than the woman she had become.

Placing her wedding ring back upon her finger, Serena headed upstairs and into the spare room. There she stripped her face bare of the makeup she had put on, and put her nightwear back on. Looking in the mirror, she sighed 'Stephanie' had gone and 'Serena' was back.

A weary middle-aged woman, who really was not happy or content with her life anymore, her heart had been pierced. The death of her mother running deeper than she dared think about.

Quietly approaching the bedroom that she shared with Ric, Serena almost prepared herself for Ric to give her the Spanish Inquisition over where she had gone. Yet, her preparation seemed wasted.

"... _Ric_..." Serena spoke softly, as she climbed into bed; she could tell he had not moved since the moment she has left him.

Attempting to put her arm around him, she backed away from the idea as soon as she got close. Never in a million years did she see herself committing adultery, but right now, this was the only thing that felt right in her life.

She loved Ric, but love just was not enough and her mind drifted to her next meeting with Thomas. The escapism from her heartbreak was the only way she could feel like she was living, rather than managing life.


	6. Promises

**Hello, it has been a while with this - I apologise - I have been a little busy lately. I am slowly getting round to writing new chapters, tidying up ones that I have written. **

**A/N - Not much to say about this chapter, it is more of a set up for the one that follows - so another annoying little filler.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Sitting beside Thomas in bed, sipping on champagne, both naked and full of joy and only half covered by the bed sheets, Serena glowed this had been her fifth rendezvous with the man she hardly knew anything about. She knew she had changed and someone may misconstrue this as a midlife crisis, she at fifty years old went on secret shopping trips for sexy lingerie, brought expensive dresses all for the few hours she would spend with Thomas – not normal behaviour for Serena Campbell.

Stephanie, she was a vixen who knew no boundaries and she was not a person, she was an object. Sexually objectified by Thomas, and Serena herself made this possible she let him treat her in such way she was submissive to him; despite holding her own when it came to sex he ruled her and she did not care.

As Thomas took the empty champagne glasses from their hands, their lips soon became entangled, hands fondled they just couldn't resist that physical urge, that's all they were sex and luxury a fatal attraction that could cause further damage.

"I could get used to this" Serena spoke in velvet tones as she pulled her lips away from her lover.

"Well we could have longer if you stay the night" Thomas replied, stroking her thigh eager to make her stay.

"I _can't_..."

"Stephanie, baby... You're a woman who likes to live dangerously."

"I know, but my career. I need to focus and I can't focus if you want to keep me in bed." Serena smirked

"Skive, if you're this so-called _big_ _boss_..."

"I ..."

"Can't" Thomas rolled his eyes knowing that would be her answer, "What have I got to do to make you stay?"

"Hmmm" Serena grinned "Not sure"

"Sweets, I _need_ you... Come away with me this weekend, I have a conference in Spain"

"That isn't the deal we have for this arrangement"

"I want to change that deal"

Serena chuckled "Oh, _please_ do not tell me you are bringing feelings into this"

"I want to show you off, introduce you to a few friends... They are certainly your crowd, you will fit right in I just know it" Thomas smirked.

"What if I want you as my _dirty_ secret" Serena raised her eyebrow

"Are you sure you do not have a husband and young kids at home?" Thomas winked he of course was only teasing.

"Absolutely sure, just like you're sure that you've never married" Serena replied her heart racing, maybe he was on to her after all, what if he knew.

Thomas had never married, he had come close on many occasions, but often jilted his bride to be, he just could not commit, and commitment scared him. Yet he saw something in _'Stephanie'_ that he could not let go of, she was different.

"Come away with me"

"If you gave me more notice..." Serena toyed with the idea, she was not sure why, but she seriously considered his offer. "Look, I'll make it up to you, when you're back. I'll pull a few strings and you'll have me _all_ night"

"_Promise_"

"I promise" Serena grinned as she planted a firm kiss upon her lover's lips they became heavily engrossed in each other, fierce and fiery, there was not a feeling of love in this just pure lust. Serena truly did not hold any feelings for Thomas as all he just helped her escape and for that, she was eternally grateful. It almost made her feel as if she owed it to him to one day spend the entire night with him. Thomas on the other hand, things had started to happen for him, a small, gentle fixation upon 'Stephanie' he was out to make this woman his and only his.

Pulling away Serena sighed, "I need to go," she then started collecting up her clothes, fixing herself appropriately for her journey home, she didn't like the thought of anyone knowing that she was spending time in the arms of another man, not even strangers.

"Stephanie"

"Hmmmm" Serena took a moment or two to respond as she dressed herself because at times she forgot that is was not her that was in the room.

"There is something very mysterious about you, I feel like you are hiding something" Thomas smirked, with a true hint of glee.

"Well I'm not" Serena faked a smile. "Seeing as you'll be busy Monday, I guess we'll reconvene in a weeks' time, play nice and I will stay"

"Oh I count on it" Thomas winked at her he was going to do everything he could in his power to ensure she stayed the next time they met.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Returning home, the darkness in Serena's heart returned. The life she was escaping from was never going to go away, as soon as she walked into her home the nagging, aching pain came back.

It just felt so unlike her, and that is why she had to escape into _'Stephanie'_ that world fixed her.

The ritualistic act of heading up to the spare room, slipping on her wedding ring, removing her makeup and getting back into her nightwear became such a familiar pattern. It did not feel wrong or sneaky at all instead it felt rather normal. She was becoming everything she despised and it did not faze her one bit

Heading into her bedroom Serena could just make out Ric, sleeping on his side, she hated knowing that she was betraying him and she loved him. However, she felt like he was the wrong person for her, just whilst she was in this grief-stricken circumstance and she did not have the heart to tell him the truth. She could not tell him the truth, he would not understand and he would ultimately be heartbroken.

Sinking in to her bed, Serena knew her affair was not going to last forever; it was just helping her get by. However, it was not helping her marriage, she still would not have sex with her own husband, and she could not kiss the lips that she once adored. She wanted to go there, but she just could not and now that Thomas had been inside her, fulfilling her needs she could not allow Ric in that close not anymore.

"Where have you been?" Ric mumbled sleepily he had been awake for hours in truth he had not slept at all something had played on his mind distracting him from sleeping.

"Nowhere" Serena sighed

"You've been out every Monday and Wednesday for the past three weeks. Where have you been?" Ric reached out and flicked on the lamp, before rolling over to face Serena who in turn just stared up at the ceiling. "Serena, I know when you aren't in bed and I _know_ you've been going out"

"Why are you bringing this up now, it's the middle of the night" Serena exclaimed

"It being the middle of the night is exactly why I am bringing it up" Ric replied with an angry undertone.

"I don't go anywhere," Serena snapped, hoping to deter from tell the truth

"I know the sound of your car a mile away, where have you been going?" Ric voice held nothing but concern; he had and felt no reason to doubt Serena.

"Most nights I can't sleep I lie here awake, you're sleeping, and I rather not wake you. So I go out" Serena put it bluntly

"Where"

"_Ric_"

"Where do you go?" Ric asked

Serena's heart pounded, yet she still could not look him in the eye, so she remained staring up at the ceiling fearing that Ric knew her secret. "I... I... I go to the gym"

"The gym"

"Yes" Serena exhaled heavily, it was a good job she was quick thinking as stalling could have landed her in deep trouble, "Pure Gym, other side of town, open twenty-four hours... I get on the treadmill and I run. I run to forget the emptiness I feel in my heart... I... Just need an outlet"

Of course, Serena was not running on a treadmill she almost meant it in a metaphorical sense as she was running and running away to forget. It just was not on a treadmill, but to another man, a psychical relationship with a man who was not her husband served as her outlet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ric quizzed almost feeling let down that Serena felt she could not open up to him.

"I didn't want to worry you"

"You're my wife; it _is_ my duty to worry about you... I thought..."

"You thought I was being unfaithful" Serena raised the issue, her heart still racing and she dared to look him in the eye, almost willing to tell Ric the truth as she realised the depth of Ric's concern.

"No, I would never think that of you Serena, you know that. However, you disappear into the night. You do not tell me, what if something happened to you"

"But nothing has happened to me Ric, I'm _fine_"

"Yes, but something could happen to you, I do not like you being out late on your own"

"For God's Sake Ric, I'm a grown woman, I'm not a _child_, and I can look after myself"

"Well, please yourself" Ric shrugged in frustration.

"... _Ric_..."

She gained no other verbal response from her husband; instead, he reached out and turned off the bedside lamp. He could not deny he was feeling frustrated with his wife's recent behaviour, because he was. However, he just put it down to grief as he knew it could affect people in so many ways, he figured his Serena, the woman he loved would come back soon enough.

As the room plummeted into darkness, Serena lay looking at Ric just staring at his back. In her mind words that Edward once said played repeatedly, she came to understand that maybe her marriage to Ric was not going to last long after all. However, it was all her doing, it was not Ric leaving her because she was uptight, work focused and uninterested in her relationship. It was her, she was the one having the affair, she was committing adultery in the knowledge of how much it hurts to find out your spouse has cheated.

Maybe she should just go ahead and call the divorce lawyers, before this situation got any worse. Ric did not deserve any of this, he was the kindest man anyone could ever ask for, and she knew she had to find a way to tell him the truth, but she was not sure if she was ready to.

"Ric... I love you"

"I know" he replied softly as he rolled over once more to face her and took hold of her hand "_Stop_ pushing me away"

Serena instantly pulled her hand away, "When I'm with you all I think about is our wedding day, my mother. It hurts Ric; I look at you... You touch me and it hurts, not physically, _emotionally_. I just got back to that day, where we were so happy, and where it was horribly snatched away from us. I do not like wallowing; you know that. But _sometimes_, as much as I love you, being with you makes me sad"

"You can talk to me Serena, what do you think I'm going to do?" Ric replied calmly, he found himself surprised to hear the depth of Serena's sadness.

"I don't know"

"Promise me that you won't let this destroy us"

"I promise" Serena sighed, her heart sinking, as she knew her betrayal. Ric adored her and she was throwing away the best thing that ever happened to her, for a bit of escapism with a man she did not care about even worse she made a promise to Thomas too.


	7. Another Blow

**A/N 1 - This chapter was originally a lot longer,I decided to split it - You will see why when you come towards the end**

**A/N 2 - Some slightly sensitive issues are dealt with within this chapter, slightly difficult for me to write and incident yesterday made me recall more than I bargained for so when it came to polishing this chapter today. It was a tad :/ **

**A/N 3 - Thanks to all those who have read and replied (and well done to Brandstifterin, for knowing my intentions ) **

* * *

Whilst Serena had been busy off the ward for the majority of the day, Ric found Keller a lot busier than usual as it seemed so unusual for there to be an overflow of patients and it felt like they were coming thick and fast from out of thin air.

He had one patient in particular that found themselves referred from the ED and seemed to come across as rather demanding when it came to being treated and his pompous attitude really did not sit well with Ric.

"Mr. Griffiths" Ric spoke as he approached his patient; now with a clear diagnostic idea of what was wrong and what the treatment plan will be.

"Thomas"

"Thomas" Ric said in correction, "With your symptoms of Nausea and occasional abdominal pain, in correlation to the CT results I am certain to say you have a wandering spleen"

"So, not a pesky parasite from the seas of Spain"

"No" Ric smiled "We can get you on the waiting list for a Splenectomy, the wait shouldn't be more than a month or so"

"No means to sound rude, service here is above average. I was in a taxi with my PA heading to a meeting; I do not usually do NHS. She forced me here before pissing off... A&E seemed to freak her out, _bloody_ nightmare of a woman. Look, I'd prefer it if I can have my op down at the Haddlington, my primary healthcare resource"

Ric nodded with a dissatisfied smile he had taken a slight dislike to Thomas as something about his attitude did not seem right, "I'll make a few calls, I'll return with an update"

"Thanks, this place is driving me insane, especially that flappy Digby dude"

Ric forced a smile at that remark, the man before him may clearly be in his mid-fifties, but he had the attitude of a child.

"Stephanie" Thomas murmured as Ric was about to leave "Mr. Griffin, could you ask Stephanie to come over here"

"Who...?" Ric replied bemused as he looked around curious as to whom he had meant

"The sexy one over there, I know her"

"Not well enough it seems" Ric remarked noting the only woman he could see was Serena. "I think you must be mistaken"

"Doubt it, she is right there, the little foxy minx" Thomas replied making an inappropriate gesture toward her.

"That is Serena Campbell, CEO, and Consultant General Surgeon" Ric informed Thomas, addressing Serena by her professional titles. "Also _my_ wife, so I would prefer it if you kept the vulgar gestures to yourself"

"She is _your_ wife?" Thomas questioned, he felt surprised to know hear that Ric was actually married at all let alone to the woman who held his desires. "I could swear on my wandering spleen, that the kitten is Stephanie, all those layers do not do her figure any justice"

Ric pulled a bemused face as he looked over to Serena and then back to Thomas. "I'll give the Haddlington a call, I do not think you want to know what will happen if you continue to make inappropriate remarks such as that"

Ric wasn't a violent man, but when it came to the people he loved he could be a little overprotective and given Serena's current circumstances he felt it even more in his duty to protect her from further harm. Scowling he left his patient and headed towards his wife, naturally placing a gentle hand on her waist.

"Serena, I didn't expect to see you on the ward"

"Just passing through" Serena replied backing away, she still seemed to have an issue with Ric touching her physically, "Everything okay?"

"Dandy" Ric lied he was actually feel rather annoyed with Thomas' remarks. "A bit of amusing information for you, it seems you have a secret twin, not that I would complain if there were two of you"

"_What_?"

"I have a Mr. Griffiths, a bit of an arrogant so and so, he seems to think you're some woman called Stephanie"

Serena's heart almost stopped and she felt herself going pale, it could not be could it?

"Serena... You look like you've seen a ghost"

Not listening to what Ric was saying Serena peered past her husband and caught a glimpse of this Mr. Griffiths; it was Thomas the man she had been having a sexual affair with, panic-stricken Serena needed to get off the ward, and she needed to clear her head. Possibly prepare for the truth to come out. "Ric... I have somewhere I need to be..."

"Serena..." Ric called as he watched his wife walk away from him "_Serena_!"

Yet she was gone and out of sight, something was wrong yet he could not quite put his finger on it. It bothered him that Serena could get rather distracted and that she would not open up, despite her promises to do so. He also was not a stupid man, but he had no idea that Serena's sudden freak out had something to do with Thomas; he could not see how it was possible as the Serena he knew and loved would never be unfaithful or pretend to be someone else.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Popping into the Consultant's Office, after an hour or so Serena smiled at Ric as he looked up from his desk. He seemed surprised to see her again as, recently she had kept out of his way on a professional and personal basis in the work place.

What he did not know is that Serena had an ulterior motive and was coming to her wit's end over Thomas' appearance on to Keller and had no idea what he may do or say to Ric.

"Serena"

"Hi..." She sighed softly

"You okay?"

"Fine" she replied "You..."

"Stressed, just had a nightmare getting this private referral done for Mr. Griffiths. I am not judgemental against patients Serena, but _he_... It crosses a line when they make crude remarks towards my wife"

"Do you want me to deal with it?"

"No, I should."

"I have power and influence, I could give him a dressing down" Serena replied almost trying not to smirk at her latter comment and she felt relieved that nothing sordid had been revealed, or not yet.

"You're the boss" Ric relented, yet he would rather she did not have to deal with such a vulgar man. "There are a few things on the printer that his Consultant insisted we give to him"

"Okay" Serena nodded "I'm heading home after this, so I will see you later"

"Of course"

Serena sighed heavily as she collected the papers from the printer, skimming over then so she had the correct details and knowledge of Thomas' situation, before heading his way.

Drawing the curtains of the bay, Serena knew it was not one hundred percent private but she needed to talk to Thomas. He was here in her hospital, and that rattled her and she needed to see him.

Her heart pounding and her body almost breaking out into a sweat. For now, she was keeping things professional.

"I... I have a message from Mr. Griffin; the Haddlington can fit you in on Thursday at eleven for your Splenectomy. I have some details here for you; it would be beneficial of you read over these." Serena spoke flustered by Thomas; she could feel his hand beginning to stroke her thigh.

"So, you _do_ have a husband after all, which is why you ran away home after we fucked" Thomas sneered "I think it would be great if he was part of this conversation"

"No" Serena replied defiantly "I didn't mean to lie, it's just complicated"

"He doesn't seem to think so" Thomas spoke harshly, yet he still rubbed Serena's thigh

"He doesn't know anything that is going on for me"

"Oh, so cold-hearted"

"Maybe" Serena shrugged "Meet me tonight, I know it's not one of our nights, but I, I can make it up to you" Serena pleaded desperately; she could not have things end not like this, these sexual encounters were her way of having control.

"Why should I? You're a lying tart"

"You want me and I _need_ you" Serena pouted, "I also made a promise to you, that I would spend the whole night with you, no time like the present"

"What about the poor bastard that you'll have waiting at home?"

"He'll... Just meet me, _please_" Serena's eyes almost filled with tears, she had no feelings for this man before her, but she needed that free feeling that he gave her.

"Maybe" Thomas grunted, "Now, bugger off"

Serena sighed heavily; today she had seen a different side to Thomas, another notch that made him similar to Edward. However, she still found herself drawn to this fire; just like Edward had done so, Thomas had hooked her of course Serena was doing this for her own benefit and she knew that she should walk away from this man. Yet, she felt unable to, she felt the need to keep her promise to him, regardless of the cost, it would have to her marriage.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Glammed up, Serena breezed around her kitchen placing her now empty wine glass into the sink, she had a lot of making up to do to Thomas so much so she was almost nervous.

She was all set to leave just as Ric arrived home and he caught a glimpse of her, she had not told him she had plans for tonight so he was more than pleasantly surprised to see her all dolled up.

"_Wow_, you look stunning" Ric smiled, he had not seen her make so much of an effort in a long time. Her physical appearance did not matter to him, he always thought she was a beautiful woman but seeing her looking so bright, cheerful, and so glamorous, it made him happy.

"I should think so" Serena smiled, Ric was the only man who complimented her and meant it, he was never crass with his compliments either. A small gentle reminder of what a good, kind-hearted man Ric is, but not enough for Serena to stay faithful.

"Off anywhere nice, or are we...?"

"I'm meeting a few friends for a couple of drink, reconnecting"

"_Oh_"

"Yeah, I meant to tell you earlier, I just forgot and then you were tied up in and out of Theatre all afternoon..."

"It's fine" Ric nodded

"Don't wait up for me, I... _Just_ don't wait up" Serena smiled warmly as she gave Ric's arm a gentle squeeze before heading to the front door, something she felt the need to do, after all she still loved him.

"Have a good time" Ric replied as he turned to watch he leave.

"I will" Serena looked back at her husband and smiled, of course she would have a good time. Thomas has made her come alive recently and she owed it to him after today's events.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Serena sat anxiously upon the bed she was not sure if Thomas was going up show face, he seemed more than peeved earlier. It had also dawned on her as she sat here, that this had to end. This was not her life; her life was with Ric and although things were a little difficult now, he had her heart.

The problem was that Thomas had hold of her head; he had _'Stephanie'_ and knew it was all a lie. He could cause further damage. However, stupidly she wanted to keep running with her head, rather than her heart just because she did not want to grieve her mother.

She heard the door unlock and she took in a deep breath, put on a bright smile, and stood to her feet. "Thomas"

"So, Stephanie, or wait no _Serena_" he hissed as she made her way to him.

"Don't be like that, I can explain"

"You're nothing but a whore, look at you mutton dressed as lamb"

"I thought you liked how I dressed" Serena sighed reaching out to his face

"Well now I think you're a disgusting tramp" he spat grabbing her wrists preventing her from kissing him.

"Thomas, come on... We're good together"

"You're married, I told people about you... _Christ_ I..." Thomas felt a red mist descend upon him.

A punch to her face, a knee to her stomach, a push to the floor and a rip of her dress, Thomas clawed his hands in her hair, Serena pleaded for him to stop, but he would not. She had to pay for being disloyal, cheap, and disgusting; she needed to know she crossed him and he was not going to let her get away with it.

As she knelt on all fours, he forced himself in her body; all the while, she mumbled, "stop" and "I'm sorry" through her tears. He just kept going, beating her from behind as he raped her, hurling abuse. The overwhelming force of his attack had left Serena feeling shock, falling into a mode of silent scream, desperately wanting this to end.

Cowering by the bed, Serena felt violated, sore, and broken, as she tried to preserve what dignity she had left. She watched as Thomas rummaged through her handbag.

"I'll be having this key; I do not want to see you here again. If you tell anyone about what has just happened, I will make sure you get more than a little rough treatment. Now piss off"

He turned his attention to the mini-bar in the room, not caring for what he had done to Serena; the woman who hours before today was planning to propose to her, he found himself whisked away by her and saw the potential she held to become not only his wife, but business partner. He had made plans for them both, and she had destroyed them.

Smirking Thomas made one final remark as he saw Serena whimpering to the door, "You should know, I filmed _all_ our sessions, might come in handy. Send a copy to your husband, he'd like that... if you keep the trap of yours shut, it is _less_ likely to happen"

"You sick bastard" Serena sniffled as she looked back at him in dismay, she was hurt and broken, and now she found herself the subject of blackmail. It was never meant to get this far, for her it was all a bit of fun just something to help her get through a difficult time.

She had no idea what she was going to do next, all she knew is, that she needed no wanted to go home.


	8. Damage Done

**A/N - Firstly, thank you to all those that read and left a review. :)**

**This chapter isn't as heavy as the previous, but is a continuation and I leave you on a slight cliffhanger - mwhahaha.**

* * *

Damage done

Arriving home with tears streaming down her face, her body was aching, her head pounding and a sick feeling brewing away in her stomach. She could smell him upon her, she could still feel his clawing grasp, and in that moment she stepped out of her car, she found herself finally vomiting. A much-needed release of that clenching, tightening that bubbled away in her stomach.

Serena knew this was something could never tell Ric. He could never see her like this; vulnerability such as this was just a step too far. How could she tell Ric he had seen behind many chinks in her amour, but this was something that wiped all that away and she for certain was not about to become his damsel in distress.

Stepping into her home she closed the door shut as quietly as she could so not to disturb Ric, she smiled at his thoughtful touch of leaving the lamp on in the hallway for her. It was a small action but one that prompted a whole world of guilt. She had ruined the one thing in her life that made her happy, that left her feeling whole. She had cheated on a man who loved and adored her more than any other had.

Walking straight to the kitchen and only using the small light that seeped through from the hallway as her guide, Serena found herself heading straight to the 'alcohol cupboard'. She picked out the first spirit she could get her hands on; Gin was the selected choice of poison.

One large swig became another, an anxious feeling overwhelmed her. She could feel her body shaking, with each swig she tried to suppress what had happened to her. However, the more she drank the more she could feel it replaying in her mind.

Looking down at herself, she realised what a state she was in, her dress torn her tights beyond laddered. Despite darting out from the hotel looking like this and running through the car park in which many people saw her, there was one person she still felt adamant who could never see her like this. Ric could not see her looking like this.

Stripping down binning her dress and underwear, Serena found herself sinking to the floor still with the bottle of gin in hand. She did not have the desire to go anywhere, sitting on the cold kitchen floor felt like perfect punishment for her betrayal; her early violating experience did not seem enough.

Meanwhile, upstairs knowing his wife had come home, after all he wasn't sleeping not yet as he had only turned off the bedroom light twenty minutes ago. Not hearing Serena come upstairs, not witnessing her come into their bedroom with a drunk and pointless attempt to seduce him. Ric felt some concern.

Turning on the bedside lamp so he could find his dressing gown, Ric pondered what state he would find Serena in as he realised she was home rather early.

He slowly made his was downstairs preparing himself for whatever state she might be in he was fully expecting her to be wearing a flirtatious grin and biting the bottom of her lip, what he didn't expect was to hear noise from the kitchen and yet see the kitchen remaining in near darkness.

"_Serena_" Ric spoke curiously, as he flicked on the kitchen light

He gained no response, but he knew she was there he could hear her sniffling trying to compose herself.

"Serena" he spoke again as he took a few steps closer and peered over the central kitchen counter island. "_Oh_, Jesus"

Came his first natural response as he saw the state of Serena, he had seen her in some emotional and vulnerable states before, but he never saw her like this. She was not even able to look at him.

"What has happened?"

No response

"Serena..."

"I'm _fine_," she muttered

"Well that is a lie"

"Don't judge me"

"You're sitting naked on the kitchen floor; there _is_ something wrong, Serena"

"Piss off" Serena snapped as she took a swig from the bottle of Gin and bringing her knees up closers to her body.

Taking off his dressing gown, Ric approached his wife he wrongly assumed that maybe she just was a bit too drunk, had a fall and was unaware of her current state "Come on, let's get this around you

As he knelt in front of her and attempted to place the dressing gown around her it became obvious that this was more than just a drunken fall, the bruising around her eye, the marks on her body depicted a different story.

"_Don't_ touch me, back off" Serena squealed

"Serena what has happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," She snapped

"What happened to not shutting me out, clearly someone has hurt you" Ric spoke softly as he remained knelt in front of her, feeling a strain in his back as he did, he could keep a fast pace in medicine, make love to his wife for a lengthy time yet bending down caused him some difficulty.

"It's nothing" Serena replied attempting to take another swig of Gin.

"It won't help" Ric promptly took the bottle from her and saw a feared look fall in her eyes as if he had threatened her. "_Who_ did this to you?"

"Ric, don't..." Serena replied, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm calling the police"

"_No_" Serena's heart raced she knew the police could not get involved in this. If they did, the game would truly be over and the thought of her secretly taped sessions finding their way to Ric. It sickened her; it made her question why Thomas had taped those sessions, had he taped the rape too?

Darting up with those thoughts in her mind Serena had no choice but to vomit into the kitchen sink. Flinching as Ric put a comforting arm on her back after draping his dressing gown back over her, Serena backed away.

"Serena, _please_. I can't stand here and watch you destroy yourself further, you've been through enough"

With the acidic burn swilling away in her mouth, Serena shakily picked up a tumbler from the side and filled it with water in trying to take away the taste. "It is my fault"

"It's not weak to admit you're a victim"

"I know that, just this is my own doing"

Rubbing his face Ric felt a great deal of frustration, he knew it was in Serena's nature to avoid wallowing and talking about the things that made her emotional. However, this, it was on a completely new level someone had hurt her. She did not even need to give Ric a verbal admission that somebody raped her, as Ric could sense it. "Do not _ever_ say that, that is far from true. No woman should ever find themselves subjected to such horror, not even you"

"It's true, it is _my_ fault" Serena replied defiantly, she had no idea if she would ever convince Ric of her thoughts, but she could try.

"Going to the police would be the right thing to do" Ric declared he was sure that the person who did this to his wife was going to pay.

"Ric, it really isn't worth it"

"Was it someone you know?"

Serena closed her eyes, the only way she could avoid Ric seeing the truth "No"

"Did anyone see?"

"_Obviously_ not Ric"

"What about your friends, did they..." The more Ric started to ask questions the more irritated and painful it seemed for Serena.

"No, just shut up... _Shut up_. I am not having the police involved; no one is going to know about this. We are not going to discuss this, so just stop _now_… this is not going any further, Ric"

"At least get yourself checked over"

"Ric" Serena replied gritting her teeth pulling his dressing gown tighter around her. She could almost take in Ric's scent but it was not strong enough to wipe away Thomas. "You should burn this... I'm going to take a shower"

"You should sober up a bit more or at least let me..."

"_Oh_ give it a rest" Serena scorned

"Stop being stubborn mule" Ric had not intended to use those words, but he did and by the look on Serena's face, they were also words she did not want to hear. Yet, either way she was not accepting his support either.

Walking off without saying another word and with a small hobble in agony Serena headed off upstairs leaving Ric who sighed heavily. He loved Serena with all his heart and it pained him to see her forever stuck in this turmoil. Even if hours earlier he saw a glimmer of her old self-seeping through, he thought he had his Serena back, but he could not be more wrong.

This stood as another blow she did not deserve and he knew that typically she would push him away just so she could deal with it all on her own. That was Serena all over; she liked to think she was superwoman and take on the world regardless of the circumstances.

Placing the Gin back in the cupboard and washing out the sink Ric soon found himself heading upstairs, passing the bathroom he could hear the faint sounds of Serena sobbing inside and that alone broke him further.

For a moment or two he lingered by the door just contemplating whether he should see if she locked the door, regardless of what she felt all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and hold her but of course, she wouldn't want that. Sighing heavily Ric left his thoughts, headed back to their bedroom, and just waited for her return.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Stepping out of the shower, Serena gazed at reflection in the bathroom mirror. She looked red raw, she had attempted the scrub every ounce of Thomas off, of her body.

No amount of shower gel or shampoo seemed to rid his smell; he clung to her like a fly around shit. It felt sickening; the body scrub brush had left her body scratched tremendously. Yet the pain took away everything she was really feeling deep inside, not just emotionally but physically, the pain that Thomas had caused her, it could only partially find itself washed away by harming her own body.

Dressing into a cotton pair of pyjamas the feel of the material rubbing upon her skin caused her to wince.

Slowly walking out on to the landing Serena thought about heading to her own bedroom but she could not. She felt unable to face Ric again; he would only want to wrap her up in a protective bubble - something she knew she did not deserve not after betraying him in such way.

Walking straight past the bedroom she shared with Ric, Serena made her way to the spare bedroom and into the empty room, the empty bed. She wanted to curl up into a ball, but she could not. She had scrubbed her skin so hard that even lying in bed hurt. She was feeling drunk, feeling vulnerable and weak. Furthermore, unworthy and deserving of the treatment she had received.

Every bone in her body wanted to pour out the truth, but she did not have the energy, not anymore and even if she did, she would not know how to explain her actions. Revealing that she was unfaithful to Ric was one thing but to say the man she had an affair with raped her after discovering she lied to him too. It felt all a little pointless, and she just had to accept that the reality she found herself caught up in.

Hearing her footsteps creep across the landing, Ric realised Serena was not intending to share the marital bed, he could almost understand why. However, it was in his nature to go and see if she was okay.

Standing at doorway in silence for a few seconds, before approaching the bed and sitting upon it Ric spoke softly, "Serena..."

"Ric, I..." Serena stuttered "We... I think... _I_ need to..."

It was a last-minute change in heart and an attempt to try to tell Ric the truth, reveal her affair. Not reveal the man in question raped her, but reveal that Thomas was right, she was 'Stephanie' and that she was a dirty, unfaithful liar and that they should divorce.

Yet, Ric stopped her attempts almost instantly without even knowing what really was going on "_Shhhh_" he whispered as he managed to run a hand through her hair taking in the sight of her red raw skin. "That wasn't the answer"

"I can't get him off me. Ric... You don't want to touch me"

"I want to make it right; I want to protect you Serena. So that this would _never_ happen to you again" Ric replied firmly looking his wife in the eye.

"I don't deserve you or this caring treatment"

"You didn't deserve to get raped Serena, now I'm only not calling the police because it isn't what you want. However, _we_ will deal with this together; I do not care if you feel plagued with thoughts of your mother's death around me. I am not letting you do this alone"

"_No_, you don't understand... I.."

"Stop trying to explain or make excuses"

"Then stop perusing this, I don't want to talk about it" Serena glared

"If you insist," Ric sighed

"I do, now just leave me be"

"Darling..."

A single tear streamed down her face, all Ric had ever done was love her and this was breaking him. Who knows what telling him the truth would do. "Just stay away from me Ric; I'm not good for you..."

"You know that is a lie" Ric sighed, "Look, if you need me I'll be in _our_ room"

Serena pulled a face, she tried to smile, but it did not happen instead she said the words she needed up say. "We should separate"


End file.
